Firelight
by VampDella
Summary: When an unknown intruder is chased out of La Push by the wolves they go to the Cullen's for help. The species of the creature remains a mystery but they soon find out that they will need it's help. A battle is coming and the Cullen's will need all the help they can get. Perhaps Alice will even find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been lurking around fanfiction for a while now and have decided to finally give writing a shot. I cant promise perfection but I can promise that I will try my hardest to make my story to your liking.**

**I know I cant please everyone so if you don't like the story then don't read it. If you write a comment saying the story is going nowhere and that it would be best if I stopped I will tell you the same thing. (Don't like, don't read.)**

**I do not own twilight in any way shape or form. I do however own my own ideas.**

**I'm also going to give you this run down on the characters so that no one gets confused on who is with who.**

**Alice/Bella**

**Esme/Carlisle**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Jasper/Leah (Yes the wolf. Not right away though.)**

**Edward/?**

**We wont see much of Bella at first and the story may be a little slow at the beginning but I promise it will pick up speed as we go on.**

**(Cullens-Vamps) (Bella-Something other then human)**

**The wolves wont be like they are in the books and movies. Jacob has no romantic interest in Bella and the pack isn't as hateful towards the Cullen's**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Alice POV**

The slight wind felt good against my ice cold skin. In some ways it made me feel alive as I stalked my prey. The single heartbeat that I had been following slowed down as sleep claimed the large cat. I usually preferred deer but tonight I wanted something different. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme went after the heard of deer as Emmett and Rosalie went off looking for a bear or two. Tonight I wanted to hunt alone.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as i slowly stalked up to the sleeping creature. I always hated having to kill animals to survive but it was better then feeding from humans. Lunging forward at a breakneck pace I grabbed the mountain lion and quickly snapped it's neck before it could awaken. After apologizing again I finally sank my teeth into it. The taste of blood exploded in my mouth taking over my senses. The feeling of the warm liquid sliding down my throat made me moan in pleasure. When I was finished I wiped my face with my sleeve to get rid of any left over blood.

"Now if only I had someone to share you with." I muttered, wishing with all my heart I could finally find my mate. I heard someone speeding up behind me and took a deep breath. Jasper's scent washed over me, reminding me of burning incense. I felt myself instantly relaxing.

"What's on your mind darlin?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled at the concerned look in his golden eyes. He could feel my emotions as usual and was worried.

"Same as always Jazz." I muttered as he pulled me in close. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt him kiss my hair.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will find your mate Alice." He said quietly and I nodded against him. I knew he wanted to believe that. I would have seen my mate coming though.

"Just because you cant see him doesn't mean he isn't out there." He replied to my thoughts.

"I thought Edward was the mind reader." I muttered causing him to chuckle.

"He may be the mind reader, but I'm the Alice reader. I've known you longer then anyone in this family. You and I have a special connection that none of them will ever be able to understand." I wrapped my arms tightly around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you." I told him fondly and he chuckled, hugging me tighter.

"I love you too." And I was again reminded of how incredibly lucky I was to have a brother like him. Emmett and Jasper with the best big brothers anyone could ask for. Of course Rosalie was the most protective sister in the world and Carlisle and Esme were the most wonderful parents. I was lucky to have a family like them. Then of course there was Edward. He and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. He was a self centered, arrogant bastard in my honest opinion and we didn't get along. A long howl sounded off in the distance.

"That sounded closer then usual." I said, quickly pulling away from him and turning my head, hoping I could hear a little better. Emmett and Rose burst into the small field we were standing in.

"The mutts are at the house." Rosalie cried as anger filled her eyes. "They said something about an intruder on their lands." With that she and Emmett took off back into the woods, Jasper and I on their heels. The disgusting mutt scent filled my nostrils as we got closer to home.

"How the hell should we know." I heard Edwards voice angerly shout as the house came into view. There were five large wolves standing in front of the family, snarling as Edwards voice raised.

"Enough Edward." Carlisle said, trying to sooth his oldest son. "Sam, do you think you could phase? It would be much easier to communicate." A large black wolf stepped forward. I tried to see what would happen but the future was blank. I forgot that shifters had the ability to block my visions. I could tell however that the Alpha wouldn't phase without clothes to change into. Smirking, I ran quickly into the house and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt for him.

"Hey, those are mine!" Edward snarled as I tossed them to the mutt.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying?" I asked him, smirk still in place. "Sharing is caring." Before he could respond Sam took off into the trees and quickly phased and changed.

"What I was trying to tell him before he so rudely cut me off was that there was an intruder on our lands." He stated as he walked towards us.

"A vampire?" Carlisle asked. I saw the gears turning in his head, trying to think of who could have come by.

"I.." The shifter began before looking down. He actually seemed embarrassed. "I honestly don't know. It wasn't like anything I had ever smelled before. None of us could identify it." He motioned for a small gray wolf to walk forward and felt Jasper stiffen next to me. I didn't look at him but I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It seemed to be holding a pink gem in it's mouth. "Whatever it was, it dropped this. It will have Leah's scent on it but you will also be able to smell whatever the creature was." He took the gem from the wolves mouth and handed it to Carlisle. Carlisle brought the beautiful gem up to his nose and took a big sniff.

"It's.." He paused as he smelled it again and again. "I know this scent but I cant put my finger on where I know it from." He handed it over to Esme and after one smell she gasped, venom tears pooled into her eyes.

"This is the scent that was on my clothes the night I was changed." She choked out, sadness clouding her eyes. "When I held my child in the moments before he died I could smell this." She looked closely at the stone and gasped again before running into the house. She returned not five seconds later with her other hand wrapped around something. Slowly she opened her hand to show a gem identical in shape and blue in color.

"What are they?" Sam asked as he took a closer look. The whole wolf pack had stopped growling. The mystery of the gems was too intriguing and they seemed to forget about their dislike for us.

"I don't know." Esme growled, surprising everyone who stood in front of the house. She was usually so calm and caring. This was a new side to her. "But whatever they are, whoever they belong to." She took a deep unneeded breath. "I think whoever they belonged to killed my son."

* * *

**It's a bit of a cliffhanger I guess but I don't plan on making you wait too long for an update. I would have written more but my laptop battery is dying and I wanted to get something up tonight.**

**Next chapter I will explain how Esme came to obtain the blue gem, and Alice will make an unexpected new friend.**


	2. Chameleon

**Thank you so much for all the follows!**

**As promised I explained how Esme came across the blue gem and as promised Alice has made a new friend. (Although it's probably not quite what you're expecting.)**

**I don't have a beta so if there are mistakes (And there probably will be) They are my own.**

**I don't own Twilight**

_Flashback-Italicized _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Chameleon**_

**Alice POV**

Everyone was silent as they processed this information. I couldn't even begin to imagine how she must be feeling. After all this time to find out your son, your newborn baby may have been murdered couldn't be easy for her. Carlisle wrapped her tightly in his embrace as the wolves quietly whimpered.

"This creature is your problem, not ours." Edward snarled at Sam, surprising all the wolves and our entire family. Sam's body shook slightly and his canines seemed to elongate.

"What the hell is your problem leech?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. His fists clenched at his sides. "Your mother has just realized that her son may have been murdered. Show a little respect." At this very moment I wanted to throw my arms around the large man in front of me.

"Thank you Sam." Carlisle spoke softly as Esme dry sobbed into his chest. The shifter suddenly let out a gasp and tears filled his eyes.

"What..what was that?" He asked, his hand covering his heart and his eyes fluttering slightly.

"That was what most of my family is currently feeling towards you." Jasper said as he stepped towards the large man. "What you said wasn't something any of us expected but it is appreciated." Jasper stuck out his hand towards the wolf and after a hesitant few seconds his hand closed around it. None of the other wolves seemed to protest, nor did my family.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward demanded as he stalked towards Jasper. "They are mutts! Mongrels! Filthy animals! You must be joking!" The shaking in Sam became violent but he didn't even have time to act. Jasper beat him to the punch. He grabbed Edward's arm and pushed him away from everyone else.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves." He said quietly although his pitch black eyes told everyone how pissed off he was.

"Why don't you tell them Jasper. Tell them the truth. Tell them what you were thinking." Jasper growled and his eyes quickly darted back towards the small gray wolf. I knew that look and found myself squealing with excitement. Everyone looked at me in wonder. Some possibly with concern.

"Jasper found his mate!" I cried, jumping up and down clapping my hands together. Even Esme's sad eyes lit up at this news. Sam turned towards the small wolf he called Leah and smiled as well. She took a few slow steps towards Jasper before stopping to look down at herself. Like I had done with Sam I ran into the house and grabbed some clothes.

"Those are mine." I heard Rose mutter under her breath but she didn't make a big deal out of it. After Leah had phased back and changed she walked right up to Jasper.

"Well this is a surprise isn't it?" She asked but the small smile playing at her lips told me that she was perfectly okay with it. "I feel like I've been waiting forever to find my imprint and you've been here all along." I could hear Jasper's chuckle as he took a step closer to her.

"My apologizes ma'am." He said softly and I couldn't help but coo at their actions.

"This is ridiculous!" Edward shouted, looking completely appalled.

"That's it, why don't you go hunt again and let the adults talk." I said snidely and he just growled at me.

"I think it would be best if you left for now Edward. You need to cool off." Carlisle told him.

"Unbelievable!" He huffed before turning on his heel and taking off into the woods.

**xxx**

An hour later the pack had all shifted back and everyone was currently sitting in the living room. Some on the couch, others on the floor.

"Can you remember how you came across that gem Esme?" Sam asked as he held out his hand. She handed it to him as a haunting look passed over her face.

"I remember ever excruciatingly painful detail." She said sadly. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath as she prepared to tell us her story.

_Joshua Michael Platt lay in Esme's arms silently. Three days old and she was told that he wouldn't last the night. She tried to stay strong as her baby lay dying in her arms. She tried not to show anyone how devastated she was but she couldn't stop herself from crying. After spending so much time with an abusive husband something amazing finally came out of it. Only to be taken away from her three days later._

_"Stop crying you wench!" Charles hissed as he watched his only son dying of lung fever. He blamed Esme for what was happening to his son and she knew it. The doctor walked into the room and took the child's hand in his before checking for a pulse._

_"It wont be much longer." He said sadly as Esme's cried even harder._

_"This cant be happening! He's three days old! He shouldn't be dying, he should be eating and sleeping and crying!" The doctor put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_"I know how hard this is for you and I wish there was something I could do to console you." He shook his head sadly. Joshua made a choking sound as his small body convulsed until he stilled and took his final breath._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Platt. He's gone." The second Joshua's body was raised from her arms she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face._

_"No! This cant be right." She cried as she pounded her fists against the wooden floor. Charles quickly walked over to her and yanked her up as the doctor slipped away._

_"This is your fault!" He screamed as he backhanded her across the face. "You did this to him! You did it, It's your fault!" He backhanded her again and with strength she didn't know she had left she managed to yank herself out of his grip. She ran towards the exit, needing to be anywhere but where she was. The moment she stepped outside something sparkled on the ground. She slowly bend down and picked up a beautiful blue gem. With the gem in hand she walked into the woods, knowing exactly where she planned on going. After an hours walk she found herself at the top of a cliff. The tears had finally stopped and she just felt hollow inside._

_"I'm sorry baby boy." She whispered into the light breeze, knowing that wherever he was now, he would hear her. She held the blue gem up and let the sunlight gleam off of it before bringing it to her face. Taking a deep breath she smelled something familiar, Something she smelled whenever the doctor was near her. This must have been his._

_"I'm sure he will get it then." She murmured before putting the gem in her pocket, spreading her arms wide and falling forward off of the steep cliff._

Everyone had tears in their eyes as Esme finished her story.

"I'm so sorry Esme." Leah said as she stepped towards her, arms outstretched. I was honestly surprised at the act of affection but Esme didn't seem to mind and wrapped her arms around the she-wolf. The rest of my family looked on in confused awe.

"Even though Leah is still alive she is unable to have kids." Sam said softly so that only the vampires in the room could hear. Esme hugged her even tighter, knowing exactly how she felt.

"A three day old child passed away at the hospital this morning." Carlisle said suddenly. Everyone's attention suddenly snapped to him.

"Are you suggesting that some kind of supernatural doctor has something to do with this?" Sam asked curiously. Carlisle shook his head quickly.

"I cant be sure. The doctor that was assigned to his case came from a different hospital. He didn't get much time with the child before she passed away though." Several of the shifters were yawning and I could see their eyelids fluttering. Carlisle picked up on it as well.

"I think it's time to call it a night." He said softly. "Do you think we could get together tomorrow and talk more of this?" He asked. Sam instantly nodded his head in agreement.

"This isn't something we can just leave alone. If there is some kind of supernatural that is killing children." His voice trailed off.

"We cant just let him get away with it." Leah suddenly demanded.

"And we wont." Carlisle replied firmly. " Slowly the wolves filed out, striping off the clothing and phasing into their animal forms and taking off into the forest. Jasper and I followed them outside and watched them go.

"This is crazy." Jasper said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "How could someone kill children? Kill babies?" He was clearly upset as we all were.

"I don't know Jazz, but I plan on finding out." We stood in silence for almost two hours both lost in thought. That is until a sudden movement next to me caught my attention. My head snapped to my right to see a chameleon sitting on a large tree branch. If I didn't have enhanced eyesight I wouldn't have even been able to see it. It was blending in as best as it could. I let out a quiet laugh.

"What is it darlin'?" He asked, wondering about my sudden amusement.

"The poor chameleon is trying it's best to hide from us but it's not exactly working." He looked over and saw the creature and chuckled as well. I reached my hand out and plucked it from the tree, it's color quickly matching my skin.

"Look at it's tail." Jasper said as he leaned in closer. I noticed that it had been torn almost off of the small reptile.

"The poor thing!" I cried, holding it close to me and rocking it in my arms. Jasper looked amused at my I heard footsteps and looked up to see Leah walking out of the forest. She had changed into her own clothes. I could tell that she wanted some alone time with Jasper. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the house with the chameleon still in my arms.

"Really Alice? You're going to keep it?" He asked with a smile.

"I've always wanted a pet Jazz. Once he's all healed up I'll let you play with him." I smirked as I opened front door, stepped through and headed up to my room. I couldn't help but smile. Even though it was just a pet I was happy that for once I wasn't going to my room alone.

* * *

**I know Edward is being a complete Asshole. Don't worry though. You wont really have to deal with him for a while. ;)**

**Next chapter- Alice will be taking care of the chameleon. The pack and Cullen's continue to try and figure out the mystery of the gems and a few new students will be arriving at school.**


	3. The New Kids

**My extreme apologizes for not updating sooner. My anti virus software ran out and I was afraid to turn the computer on. Plus I got a new puppy and she has been a lot of work.**

**Questions/Answers**

**Cool story! I have a feeling I know who the chameleon is :) Did any ideas for the story come from the book Firelight by any chance? Can't wait for the next chapter! - **I read the Firelight book a while back but I didn't really base this on it. For the most part this fanfic comes from my own imagination. ;)

**kind of a lot of nothing. we didn't really learn anything and the only thing new is jasper and leah found each the chameleon thing is beyond lame.**- If I write something in a chapter then it will actually mean something at some point in the story. The 'Beyond Lame Chameleon thing.' as you call it is actually one of the most important parts of the story. Anyways like I've already said.. Don't like? Don't read. It wont hurt my feelings. I promise.

* * *

**Story Pairing - **Bella/Alice

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_The New Kids_

**_Alice POV_**

Alice POV

After ripping a piece of fabric into small strips I wrapped one around the damaged tail of the Chameleon. The poor thing just stared blankly at me with it's emerald green eyes.

"I wont hurt you little guy." I promised him, hoping that he could see that I meant it. I didn't want the creature to be afraid of me. I placed him down on my bed and smiled as he began to blend in. There was a soft knock on my door and Carlisle popped his head inside.

"Have you seen when Edward will be back?" He asked curiously. "I don't want him missing school." Sometimes it really did feel like we were a regular human family. I closed my eyes and tried to see Edwards decisions. Oddly I couldn't see anything.

"He doesn't seem to be making any decisions. I cant tell when he will be back." I wasn't exactly upset about it though. After how he acted I could care less if he ever decided to come back. Carlisle shook his head and sighed.

"That boy." He muttered as he turned to leave. Movement on my bed caught his attention and he raised an eyebrow. "A chameleon?" He asked as he took a few steps closer.

"Yeah, I found him on a tree in the yard. His tail was in pretty bad shape so I figured I'd wrap it up for him." I looked down at my new pet with fondness.

"I'm no vet but I could take a look if you would like." He replied with a small amused smile. I told him he could check it out later tonight. I didn't want to stress the poor thing out anymore then I had to. Once he left I turned back to my little friend who hadn't moved an inch.

"I don't want to put you in a cage or anything. I really would like it if you stayed but in the end if you choose to leave I'll understand." The creature just continued to stare blankly. Sighing I gave up trying to get it to listen to me and decided to get ready for the day.

**XXX**

"Did you see the new kids?" I heard Mike Newton ask his girlfriend Jessica Stanley. My head whipped around, wondering if I had heard right.

"Yeah I've seen them. They kind of remind me of the Cullen's." Jasper grasped my shoulder, turning me towards him.

"Did you know there were going to be new students?" He asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the prospect of the new kids but Emmett seemed happy about it.

"No, I had no idea. I didn't see anything about new kids arriving." This made me extremely nervous. If I hadn't seen them and they reminded people of my family.. Was it possible that they weren't human?

"The Cullen's? How do they remind you of them?" Mike asked with a confused look. "They look nothing like them." Jessica smacked him upside the head.

"I mean they act like them you idiot. Several people have tried to talk with them but they just brush everyone off." He nodded as he listened to his girlfriend speak.

"Do you think they are human?" Jasper asked as we walked away from the gossiping humans. I honestly didn't know. I tried to see something, anything that could tell me more about these strangers but my visions seemed to have abandoned me.

"I..I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait until we see them." Suddenly I smirked and he shot me a curious look. "At least Edward isn't here. I don't even want to think about how he would react to the new kids." Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett chuckled.

"I can see it now." Emmett began, putting on his most brooding face possible. "I cant read them, you can see them? They must be evil demons! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" He shouted the last part which had people turning to look at us strangely. The bell rang and we all had to hurry to our separate classes. The whole time I found myself thinking more and more about these new kids. Something else that confused me was how Emmett knew that I couldn't see them. I told them I hadn't seen them once but did he know they were a complete blank to me? Would Edward be able to hear them or was my brother right about him as well? Did Emmett know something that we didn't?

XXX

When lunchtime finally came around I was almost excited to see these new kids. I would have had one of them in my class but it turns out none of them went to morning classes. I assumed they were getting a first hand tour of the school.

"Any visions yet?" Emmett asked as he plopped his lunch tray down onto the table next to me. He picked up his pizza and tore the tip off.

"None." I muttered while I pushed around pieces of lettuce on my tray. Jasper and Rosalie joined us and began playing with their food in a similar manner.

"What about Edward?" Rose asked in a bored tone.

"Still nothing. It's almost like he dropped off the face of the earth." Emmett chuckled and lowered his pizza back down to the tray.

"Would it be bad if I said I hope he did?" He asked. He was about to say something else but stopped himself when the new kids walked into the cafeteria. Everyone became quiet and watched as they made their way to the lunch line. I began to study each of them closly when Laurens snobbish voice broke my concentration.

"Do you know anything about them yet?" Lauren asked Jessica. Jessica just sighed dramatically.

"Of course I do. Who do you think you're talking too?" I couldn't help but chuckle. It was true, Jessica was indeed the queen of gossip at this school.

"Well would you tell us already babe? The suspense is killing us." Mike asked as he played with her hair. She rolled her eyes but began to gossip.

"From what I've heard they are all Swans. Charlie and Renee Swan only gave birth once though. The others were all foster children. The really tall, buff guy with spiky red hair is Lucas. From what people have said he is extremely protective. Tyler approached one of the girls and was roughly shoved away from her." That seemed a little bit over dramatic.

"The tall blond, the one with the weird green streaks is Sadie. She's the oldest. A lot of guys seem to be into her because she has a snake tattoo around her wrist. Talk about an attention whore." The group laughed and I was pretty sure the one called Lucas glared over at their table.

"The shorter black haired girl's name is Trixie. She's kind of weird compared to the rest of them. Someone said they saw her skipping down the hall. I mean come on. Who does that in high school?" I found that comment to be extremely rude. I skipped down the halls on occasion.

"And last but not least, The muscular black haired guy is Flynn. He's Trixies twin brother." Lauren almost purred with her admiration. "There is a fifth one but she didn't come today. Her name is Isabella. I think she is the chiefs biological daughter. I found it strange that one of them skipped their first day of school but shrugged it off.

"So what do you think?" Jasper asked, turning towards me.

"They seem human enough." He laughed and nodded.

"They also smell human. Maybe we were worried about nothing."

"I guess it's possible. Don't be too careless though. My spider sense is tingling on this one." Emmett clapped his hands loudly and laughed.

"She made a spider man reference!" He cried happily. Rose promptly smacked him upside the head.

XX

When they got home from school they were extremely surprised too see Carlisle and Esme waiting on the steps for them. Carlisle looked dejected whereas Esme looked absolutely crushed. If she was able to cry I could tell she could have tears streaming down her face. Most of the wolves stood awkwardly nearby in human form. Only a few were left in their animal form.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, sensing everyone's emotions. Esme tried to speak but was unable to get any words out.

"It's Edward." Carlisle said sadly, shaking his head slowly back and forth. Emmett laughed and placed his hand over his unbeating heart.

"Oh man, I thought it was something important. What did that fruitcake do this time?" Esme gasped at her sons words and Rose raised her hand to hit him but he moved quickly out of the target zone.

"He didn't do anything. Not really anyways. He..." Carlisle's words trailed off as the two wolves that were still indeed in their animal form moved aside. Edward lay on the ground unmoving. That is when everyone seemed to notice that he wasn't all there.

"Where the hell is his head?" Rosalie cried in horror as we gazed upon the headless body of our brother.

"We found him like this." Sam said as he stepped forward. We tried to find all of him but his scent disappeared. It's like it vanished into thin air." Everyone stayed quiet for some time as they tried to figure out what do do with this information.

"Do you know anything that could have done this?" One of the wolves asked. Carlisle shook his head once again, seemingly speechless. Suddenly Rose giggled which made everyone look at her curiously.

"What could you possibly be finding funny about this?" Esme finally asked once she had regained her composure. Rosalie looked over at Emmett and smirked before replying.

"I guess we wont have to worry about Edward saying 'Off with their heads.'" She said, referring to the new kids. She took a deep breath as Emmett, Jasper and I started to chuckle as well.

"True, true. Maybe they got to him first." Emmett joked as he patted his mate on the back proudly.

"I cant believe he literally lost his head." They both cracked up laughing and I couldn't help but smile a little. I looked over and saw Jasper trying to keep his composure by burring his face into Leah's hair as he kissed her. I hadn't even seen her go over to him.

"Unbelievable!" Esme exclaimed as she watched us all chuckle at the jokes about Edwards headless state. I felt bad that we were making her feel so uncomfortable so I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Esme. We shouldn't joke about something like this." She pulled me in closer and kissed the top of my head. out of nowhere one of the Quileutes snorted loudly. We looked over to the one called Seth.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate. I was just remembering that this morning when I decided to try going down the stairs in a sled. My mom came in when I crashed, scolded me and told me my head wasn't screwed on tight." Leah glared daggers at him and shook her head.

"If it's as loose as she thinks you better hold onto it tight. You don't want to lose it." Emmett said seriously before another round of chuckles filled the backyard. After everyone finally calmed down we decided to split up and search the area in twos. Seth and I stayed at the house to keep an eye on things. I lead him up to my room so we could disguss our own ideas of what was happening. When we got into my room he sat on the floor while I sat on my bed.

"You know you could sit up here with me." I told him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't bite...much." He smirked but sat himself next to me. That's when he saw my Chameleon friend.

"Oh wow, that's kind of cool!" He exclaimed, snatching it off from the pillow it had decided to try to blend into.

"Be careful with him. I found him yesterday and he had been hurt. Nearly lost his tail." He nodded and looked at the wrapping job I did on the tail.

"Not bad." He said nodding. He stroked the creatures small head as he turned back to me. "Do you think the same thing that has been killing children took Edwards head?" I sighed and shrugged.

"I've been wondering the same thing. Usually I can see these kinds of things but for some reason my visions seem to be on the blink." We considered all different possibilities but none of them seemed likely. We couldn't seem to piece together why a supernatural child killer would want to take Edwards head. Suddenly a noise from outside caught my attention. Seth shot up and bolted out of my room and down the stairs, me following closely behind. We burst through the front door only to find ourselves greeted by the darkness.

"I could have sworn I heard voices." Seth muttered to me. He was right thought. I had heard the voices as well. There were two females talking to each other. Another sound had our heads snapping to the left. All we saw however was a long snake slithering away into the dark of the night. The chameleon that was still in Seth's hand seemed to stare longingly after the snake as if they were long lost friends that were being forced apart.

"I don't know exactly what is going on here." I said slowly. Seth however finished my sentence for me.

"But we have to figure out what it is...and fast."

* * *

**Next chapter the Alice and Seth have a run in with one of the new students while out on patrol. Another problem arises and the Cullen's and Wolves are forced to take action.**

**I have no Beta or anyone to pre-read so any mistakes are my own.**


	4. Cujo

**Questions/Comments/Answers**

**(Guest) still nothing really interesting or captivating. the plot should be evident or at least give something that actually wort reading, anything that have append at the moment could be resume in about a thousand words. -** Then do both you and I a favor and stop reading it. This is the second time that you have left a negative review. If you think it's not worth reading the go find another story to read.

**(NANA100)the camilion is bella isn't it that would be hilarius -** Very possible. We will be finding out within the next few chapters. ;)

**(Dejee) cant say im sad to see eddy gone -** I'm going to guess not many people are sad to see him gone. He will be back probably though. Maybe as a good guy..maybe as a punching bag for others. ;)

(**ShadowCub)- ****I like the Chameleon pet for the fact it, didn't run like hell with the pack and vampires around it, so the lil fillers are cool.** **So one of them missed school and I got suspicious of the Chameleon, lol.** **Maybe the Chameleon took his head off, LMFAO...sorry that was funny and made sense in my head. - **Maybe it was the Chameleon ;) Maybe it was a friend of the Chameleon. :o Thank you for not minding the fillers. 3

**(Lightskiller) reptile shifters -** Close but not quite. It will all be clear soon. You are partially correct though.

_**I do not own twilight in any way shape or form**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_~Cujo~_

**_Alice POV_**

Seth and I stood in silence, straining our ears in hopes of hearing whatever voices we had heard before. The sound of footsteps had us bolting off towards the left of the house.

"It came from over there!" Seth called out as he picked up speed. Whatever made the noise was now running away from us at a speed that exceeded a humans. "Do you smell that? It's the killer!" He quickly shifted so he could let the other wolves know that we were giving chase. We began to gain on the murderer and I noticed something strange.

"Those footsteps." I said hesitantly. "They sound huge. Bigger then either of us." The shifter that was running by my side let out a small whine and nodded. As fast as the scent had come it disappeared and the sound of footsteps vanished. We both stopped short and sniffed the air frantically. It wasn't until then that we realized that we had wandered close to civilization.

"Oh hi, you're one of the Cullen's aren't you?" A small girl asked as she stepped into the wooded area. It was Trixie Swan, one of the new kids at school. Her twin brother Flynn stepped out beside her. Now that they had arrived the only thing I could smell was their delicious blood. Usually I didn't have to worry about my thirst as I was always in control but because I had been so worked up it was becoming slightly harder to ignore it.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen and you are Trixie and Flynn Swan." I stated as I turned my head away from them slightly. Luckily they hadn't noticed Seth who was hidden in the shadows.

"What brings you to this part of the neighborhood?" Flynn asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at me. "Specifically in the woods behind out house." He finished as he crossed his arm.

"I was just..uh..walking my dog." I told him before mentally slapping myself.

"And where is this dog?" He asked smirking as if he had caught me in a lie. Which of course he had. Suddenly Trixie gasped and smacked her brother on the arm before pointing in Seth's direction. His jaw dropped and they both stepped back. "Oh, that dog." I could see them both shaking in fear and I wasn't sure what to do from here. Seth stepped forward before lowering himself to the ground and whimpering.

"Good boy." I said awkwardly as I ran my fingers through his fur.

"He..he isn't your average dog." Trixie said quietly.

"No he's a rare type of wolf. For the most part they are kept hidden from the world. If humans..I mean people like us knew about them they would be afraid and hunt them down. They wouldn't care if they were harmless. They would view them as a threat." Seth whimpered again and nodded.

"That's kind of sad. It must be hard to be so misunderstood." Trixie said as she slowly and carefully stepped forward, reaching her hand out towards him. Suddenly his ears went back and he got to his feet, facing another part of the forest and began to growl fiercely. I knew exactly what had him upset. The scent had come back and if we weren't fast the creature would get away. I noticed that the two humans had backed away further.

"Cool it Cujo." I told him as his growling got more and more intense. "I'm sorry if he scared you. This is just his way of saying he wants to go home." With that I quickly said goodnight and walked at human speed towards the direction of the smell. When out of their sight we took off at a sprint once more. The longer we ran the more things I noticed were out of place. Trees had toppled down as if a large elephant heard had stampeded through. This was no normal supernatural we were chasing. We suddenly came into a clearing and the smell once again vanished.

"I'm beginning to think it's toying with us." I muttered as we looked around. "We should just.." My words drifted off as the ground shook slightly and a large creature stepped into the clearing in front of us. A large tree was clutched in one of it's claws while the other one snapped open and shut over and over again. A whine from Seth made me look away from the enormous creature. He was hiding as best as he could behind me. My eyes snapped back to the large creature as it stepped closer. The whole thing was pitch black except for it's blood red eyes. It wasn't until I saw something rise from behind it that I knew for sure what it was.

"Alice? Seth?" I heard my family members yelling off in the distance. It comforted me to know they were on their way. The creatures huge, sharp tail suddenly slammed towards us. We jumped aside quickly, barley dodging it in time. Never in my life had I seen something like this. Well I guess I couldn't quite say that. I've seen these things before only much smaller. Scorpions don't usually grow this size. It made a loud hissing noise as it's tail came for us again. I pushed Seth hard out of harms way and managed to avoid most of the damage as well. A long crack in my arm was all the damage I took.

"What the hell?" I heard Emmett ask as everyone else burst into the field. The creature started thrashing around wildly, trying to hit whoever it could. I hid behind a tree although I knew that it wouldn't do much good. That is until I saw my Chameleon.

"How did you get out here buddy?" I asked him, plucking him from the tree so I could get him out of harms way. The little guy wiggled in my grasp which I could understand. He was probably as scared as I was. I placed him on the ground, expecting him to run away. He did the opposite though. Instead of running into the woods like a good little Chameleon he instead ran towards the scorpion. I thought all hope was lost for him until his colors started to brighten. As if in some kind of strange dream world his body seemed to shimmer. He was growing and transforming before my very eyes. A high pitched screeching sound came from him as long, colorful wings grew out of his back. As he grew to the size of the scorpion his neck elongated and his snout shifted, looking more dragon like. That's exactly what this creature was. My little chameleon had transformed into a massive dragon, who's colors seemed to shift to the colors of the trees around him.

"It's a fucking dragon!" Emmett shouted from his spot at the opposite end of the clearing. The whole family, along with the wolves stood stock still, staring wide eyed at the massive creatures. An earsplitting roar snapped everyone out of their stupor however. The dragon lunged at the scorpion, sharp claws tearing at it's hard shell like body. Both creatures moved with a grace you wouldn't except from them. Snapping and ripping at each other with claws and teeth. It wasn't long before the scorpion was headed for the hills. It scurried away quickly and to my astonishment the dragon didn't even bother to chase it. It turned back to my with a guilty look in it's eyes before transforming again. This time it started to take shape of a human. Not a human male but a human female. A female with beautiful dark brown hair that cascaded down her back. One eye was blue where the other was a deep chocolate brown. She stepped forward and extended her hand to me.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I just wanted to thank you for helping me the other day."

* * *

**Bad place to end..I know. I don't have much of a choice though.**

**I'm really REALLY sorry about the disgustingly long delay in this chapter. There is a lot of things going on in life lately. Loss of a family pet, gaining a new family pet, Mother getting surgery (Only to name a few) Once she has it and has recovered I should be back to writing much more often.**

**Now this chapter hasn't been edited and has only been read over once. I'm sorry for any mistakes but I wanted to get something out for you guys. I know it's a short chapter but once things are looking up the chapters will be longer and written better.**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

_**Next chapter you will learn all there is to know about the kind of dragons I made for this story. I hope you will like the type of dragons they are. I put a lot of thought into what they would be like before I even started this story. You'll also learn more about the(orb/stones)**_


End file.
